The Talk
by MBrabs1996
Summary: Selene gives Eve 'The Talk' Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Selene gives Eve 'the talk' might be a two-shot.**

**A/N: I got the idea from cmlginger, plus I need a laugh i've had a bad day. **

Selene walked into Eve's bedroom to find her sitting on her bed, the twelve-year-olds red silk pajamas clung to her body. Eve stood up.

"Oh, hi mama" Eve said.

Selene sighed, "Eve, we need to talk, sit down" Eve obeyed.

"So, you're becoming more mature as the year goes on, and your father wants me to talk to you...about boys, relationships, that kind of stuff". Selene explained, Eve's eyes widened at what her mother meant.

"Oh please mother, no I beg of you!" Eve complained, Selene sighed.

"No! Eve, you need to know about this stuff, I know you probably learned some of it at school but, I have to!" The vampiress explained.

"Daddy's making you isn't he?" she asked, smirking.

"Pretty much, yes, so what do you already know?" she asked the girl.

"About std's but i'm not worried about those, we're immortal, we can't get std's!" the young hybrid exclaimed.

"Okay, well there...comes a time, in every young girl's life, that their body changes dramatically..." Selene trailed off and sighed, she wasn't good at giving these talks. With a reassuring smile from Eve, she continues.

"Well, as I was saying, you'll go through some changes, such as...starting your period, breast development, hair growth, and Eve, please wait until marriage for sex". Selene explained.

"Coming from someone who had sex with dad before marriage...?"

Selene glared, "well, we didn't know if we'd survive Marcus's wrath!" Selene was getting defensive.

"Look, if it comes down to it, and you do have sex, you can come to your father and I for anything, okay?" the vampiress says.

Eve nodded.

"And I want you to know, you should never feel uncomfortable, and if anyone ever tries to force you into something like sex, then that's rape, I don't think anyone would dare lay a hand on you if they want to live". she explained, Eve nodded again.

"Okay, I love you mama"

"I love you too, so are there any boys you're interested in at school?" she asked.

"MUM!"

Selene chuckled, "come on Eve, I was your age once, you can tell me anything, I remember my first crush"

Eve sighed, if she were human, she'd be blushing, "well, there is this one boy, he doesn't go to school with me though, he's older, much older, who was your first crush mama?"

"Well, I met him when we were six, he was one of my best guy friends, his name was Anthony, and he was a couple years older, sadly, they moved to another village when we were teenagers about, sixteen, I never saw him again". Selene sighed and got up, "well I have a meeting to attend, i'll see you around". She said and walked out of the room.

**A/N: So, like it? Hate it? Let me know! And about the whole periods thing, well they never explained how Selene got pregnant with Eve in the movie, plus you can't just skip that part of the talk, ya know? And, that was just the twilight story line that said vampires can't get periods, it depends on the movie and story line. For all we know, Selene could've drank Alexander Corvinus's blood, thus giving her human qualities, such as getting a period, while still remaining a vampire? Anything can -shot? Yes,no,maybe?**

**And I know this is random, but who's heard of Casey Anthony? Accused of murdering her daughter a couple years ago? Well, even though this happened a year ago (the trial) i still think she's guilty even though she was proven not guilty. Does this sound like someone who's guilty or not guilty?  
1) went partying during the month her child was missing.  
****2) Didn't report her missing for a month  
****3) Back of car smelled like a dead body was in it.  
****4) Bag of human bones were found not far from her house.  
****Now, if my child were missing, like they didn't come home from school over 1 or 2 hours after school got out, or i couldn't find him/her anywhere, i'd be freaking out and calling the police!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So for those of you, who still think vampires can't get periods, that may be true, but take into consideration the fact that Selene drank Alexander Corvinus's blood, so since she got the human trait to go into daylight, she could've gotten other human traits as well, same with Eve, since she's a hybrid, her genes could have been altered for her to get human traits as well.**

A few days later, Michael talked to Selene.

"Hey, Selene, have you noticed anything strange going on with Eve?" Michael asked, Selene gave him a questioning look.

"Strange how?" the vampiress asked.

Michael sighed, "I don't know, she just seems really bitchy and on edge...like you" he said, Selene tensed up. "No offense"

"What are you trying to say, Michael?"

"Well, maybe she's_" he started, but Selene cut him off.

"No! I don't want to hear it, Michael" she ordered.

"Ha! You're in denial!" Michael smirked, just then Eve walked in, wearing ifferent clothes than the ones she left with this morning.

"Hey, how was school?" Selene asked.

"Don'." she growled, the adults were taken aback, Eve had never spoken to them that way before, except when they grounded her for beating the shit out of one of her class mates.

"Why are you wearing different clothes than the ones you left in?" Michael asked.

"That's none of your business". She said, she grabbed a packet of blood and went up to her room. Michael looked at Selene.

"So, still think she isn't about to hit puberty?" the hybrid asked.

"I would hope not for another few years, because look at it this way, if my memory serves me correctly, jesus christ i'm getting old, every woman in my family started puberty, between the ages of ten and twelve, but didn't start our periods until we were in our teens, so between the ages of thirteen and fifteen, that's why I never really married, late bloomer, and I just wasn't really interested in any one, logic is your friend". Selene half joked.

Michael sighed, "Selene, want to go talk to her?"

Selene scoffed, "says someone who was a doctor for three years!"

Selene walked into Eve's room, she was listening to her ipod, and barely acknowledged her mothers presence.

"Eve?" she said, softly, the twelve-year-old ignored her.

"Eve!" she repeated, a little louder this time, finally Selene had it, she took the ear buds out of her daughters ears.

"Hey!" Eve said, grabbing for her ipod.

"Eve Annalise Corvin, your attitude is not acceptable! Not at school, not here, not in public, what's wrong?" the vampiress asked, brushing a strand of dark hair out of the girl's face.

"Nothing is wrong, i'm fine!" Eve was losing it now.

"Eve, if you tell me what's wrong, maybe I can help"

"Get out!" she growled.

"Eve, I just want to_" the twelve-year-old cut her off.

"Get out" she repeated, her tone cold, just like her mothers when she was being serious. Selene raised her arms in surrender, which was odd to Eve, her mother never gave up so easily. Selene got up and walked out of the room. Only for Michael to come in a few minutes later.


	3. Chapter 3

Eve and her father just stared at each other for what seemed like hours, finally, her father broke the silence.

"Eve, you really hurt your mother, she almost cried, I mean, just a few days ago you were fine, and now you're acting like a spoiled brat, you haven't been like this since you got suspended for beating up your class mate".

"Hey! That kid had it coming!" Eve exclaimed.

"Why, did you beat him up, again?" the hybrid asked.

"Well, the first time_" she started but he cut her off.

"Wait, you beat this kid up twice?"

Eve nodded, "let me finish! So the first time we were in gym class, playing soccer, and I kicked it a little too hard and got it stuck in the rafters, so I took off my shoe to throw it and try and get the ball down, he kept calling me names, such as, fat and ugly, those didn't bother me, it bothered me when he said you guys didn't give a rats ass about me...so instead of throwing it in the direction of the soccer ball, I threw it at him...it hit him in the dick". She explained, Mattie walked in just as she finished explaining.

"Wait...that was YOU?" she asked, adding emphasis on 'you'.

Eve nodded, Michael sighed, "and the second time?"

"Well, the second time, this same kid called me a dyke, so I tackled him and beat the homophobic shit out of him, and it was in front of the teacher he called me it, and it's totally not true!"

Michael laughed, "So tell me what's wrong, did you_" Eve cut him off

"DAD!"

"Well, why are you being a brat then!" the hybrid asked.

"Because, I had a bad day today, alright?" she sighed, "besides, I already started a few years ago...when I was nine, at Antigen, they stupidly felt the need to give me shots with growth hormone, don't ask, I don't really remember most of the tests, but according to Lida, I was short for my age". She explained. **(A/N: Has any one ever had growth hormone shots?) **

"Speaking of which...Eve, that ibuprofen you gave me didn't do shit!" Mattie said.

"Wait...you wanted ibuprofen? Oops!"

"What the hell did you give me then!"

"Advil"

Mattie was about to kill her, "I'm ALLERGIC to Advil! Thanks to you i'm probably going to have a reaction".

"Well, you said PAIN MEDS, you didn't specify which!"

"So, any way, Eve i'm glad we had this talk"

"Oh daddy, speaking of medicine, I think mother needs Anti-Depressants" Michael had to choke back a laugh.

"What? Why?" he asked.

"Well, look at her! She looks depressed!" she said.

Michael sighed, "good night Eve"

"Night daddy"

**A/N: Well, that's it, this chapter was kind of random I know, but I was running out of ideas.**


End file.
